


Fingertips

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: There was a shoot out and now Danny needs Steve to know that it isn't okay. That Steve is everything.Really, this is just porn with some feelings on the top.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Fingertips

Danny touches Steve reverently, his fingers trailing over the swirling lines of tattoos and around silvery scars. He moves slowly, pressing the pads into the warm, tanned flesh below him and then follows the trail with his tongue. His taste buds flood with heat and the ocean and the thing that is Steve only. Beneath him, as he strokes and licks, Steve trembles. When Danny does this to him, when he takes Steve apart slowly and carefully, Steve can hardly stand it. His heart palpitates—skipped beats, extra beats—and his breathing is a ragged and sharp thing. He loves it and hates it equally because Danny won’t be touched. Danny pauses, traces around a peaked nipple and sighs hotly onto the damp skin. Gooseflesh ripples across Steve’s chest and Danny huffs a laugh, pleased that he causes such a reaction. 

He continues, working his way back and forward between shoulder pieces and navel, nipple and ear lobe. Steve is writhing beneath the ministrations, clenching the sheets in his fists as he lets Danny explore and taste and love. His cock is straining for attention, leaving a sticky trail across his stomach. The muscles in his legs clench and strain as he fights every impulse within himself to flip Danny, strip him (because the bastard is still fully clothed) and fuck him into the bed. But when Danny gets like tthis, he has to wait. 

Danny moves to Steve’s legs, kissing lightly over every scar and massaging the muscles with hot palms.  
“I love you,” he murmurs into the flesh and then nips his teeth in, as though trying to press the words into his skin. Steve groans and lifts a hand to reach for Danny, but Danny catches the movement and glares sharply. Steve drops the hand again.  
“You need to understand,” Danny whispers, “so you have to let me show you.” Danny’s thoughts are dark today, the car chase and resulting shoot-out were violent and bloody and too damn close for comfort. And Steve has to see, he has to know, how much Danny loves him and needs him and will care for him. Because Danny doesn’t want Steve laying in a pool of his own blood and drawing his last breath at a crime scene: he can’t watch that in glorious living technicolour. It’s bad enough in his nightmares. 

Steve knows Danny is scared because this is what he always does. He destroys Steve from the outside in, overpowers him with love and affection, until Danny feels that Steve is whole and wholly his again. It’s beautiful and painful. Steve hates that Danny feels like this, that his mind gets sucked down into these dark churning places and that his heart follows so easily.  
“I love you, Danno, I do,” Steve says.  
“Then stay still.”

And Steve does. He swears that over the next hour, every inch of his skin has been caressed and kissed. At some point, Danny flips him over, explores the contours of his back and laves hot kisses to his hole. Not enough to get Steve to the point of no return, but pretty damned close. His cock is painfully hard, his balls tightly drawn up, sweat soaking through the sheets below him. But he endures the sweetness of the torture because Danny needs it. And isn’t that their ultimate truth? Each would suffer anything for the other.  
“Danny, please!” Steve gasps as Danny pushes the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle again, and breathes against the sensitive flesh. “I can’t do this much longer. I need you.”  
Danny draws back slowly, tracing a finger over the latest addition to Steve’s ink: an interlinked D and S just below his left ass check. Over and over, pressing in and then lightly teasing, Danny traces and Steve’s groans grow wilder. Danny smiles, remembering Steve’s hard on during the process (not that unusual, he’s told) and how Danny’d sucked him off in the car as soon as they had left the parlour. How Steve had moaned that day, tears in his eyes after the pressure was finally relieved.

“Okay,” Danny says. He strips efficiently and flips Steve again, tugging down the bed slightly, so that Steve’s feet touch the floor and Danny can stand between his legs. Steve lays bare for him, every emotion flickering through his expression. Danny reaches out and strokes Steve’s neglected cock once, twice, a third time, and then releases it again. Steve’s moan this time is more a throaty gasp, desperate for release but also desperate for this to never end.

Steve passes Danny the lube from beneath the pillow, and watches as Danny lubes up his dick, stroking and stretching and twisting. This is part of it, Steve knows, that Danny needs to show him everything as it’s coming. And so he watches closely, carefully, lovingly. Danny doesn’t spend much time opening Steve up: they made love before work and so Steve is still a little open, especially after the tongue-fucking he’s just had.

As Danny presses the plump head of his cock against Steve’s hole, he pauses. The final test. Steve waits, breath held and wide-eyed, and finally Danny presses into him. Their resulting groan echoes in their bedroom, and Danny sheathes himself completely in one smooth movement, Steve’s body opening willingly as it always has. Steve loves it best when he takes what Danny has to give, loves the aching feel the following day which so vividly brings back the sensations of their fucking: he enjoys carrying the feeling around.

Danny starts a slow, steady thrusting, still tracing the planes of Steve’s abdomen with his fingers, still tracing Steve’s face with his eyes. Steve holds the gaze, tries to communicate in every way that he loves him, completely and entirely. Steve has never felt love like it, a love that grew for almost a decade before it was consummated, a love that eclipses every fear he has and allows him to sink into the bliss of belonging. Danny is his and he is Danny’s. Nothing else matters.

As Danny increases the pace, and his thrusts become more ragged and breathy, he squeezes his fingers tightly into the flesh of Steve’s hips. He holds him, drags them together and presses deeply, then withdraws a little but pushes straight back in. He can’t bear any separation now. They race towards their climaxes and Steve still can’t touch, but he doesn’t think he needs to. He feels completely connected to Danny, deeply, and in every way imaginable. Danny slams into him, over and over, the pressure between them building faster and faster. Finally, just when Steve thought he might not be able to stand it any longer, Danny leans forward, buries himself to the hilt. As his orgasm hits hard, and his breath leaves him, he still manages to focus on Steve’s pleasure. He strokes Steve’s cock firmly, and it takes very little to draw the orgasm from him: he’s been waiting so long.

Later, when the glow has faded, when they have showered and eaten, they lay in a tangled mess in bed. Danny’s head rests on Steve’s chest and their legs are twined together.   
“Just . . . don’t die, okay?”  
“I won’t Danno, I won’t.”


End file.
